


CATWOMAN: THE PANTHER - PART 1

by Orionalation



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionalation/pseuds/Orionalation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Panther has been stalking Selina for a long time. So when she ends up in his clutches, she needs to figure out who he is and why he is so intent on breaking her mind and body. The question is, can she stay strong enough until Batman reaches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATWOMAN: THE PANTHER - PART 1

CATWOMAN: THE PANTHER 

CHAPTER 1

Gotham nights are never quiet. The moon conducts a chaotic orchestra of gun-shots and sirens, pained screams and vicious laughter. It rises up like heat, diffusing through windows and doors. An aural fog that is thick and inescapable. 

Selina Kyle escapes the noise. Savors the brief moment of silence as she falls through the night, a rush of calm that carries her across a gulf between rooftops. It races to envelope her but she slices it apart with a crack as her whip lashes out. Snaring an antenna it breaks her momentum and she drops down to a thin wedge of brick jutting out above a window. A light tug and the whip snakes down to her hand, resting in a loop around her fist. 

Selina crouches on the window sill, balanced comfortably high above the grimy alleyways that course through Gotham. The brick wall is cool against her back, a respite from the suffocating heat and she purrs softly. The dark purple spandex that covers her is thin but her exertions have left her body covered in sweat. The outfit is tight on her, so that in silhouette it might as well be her skin, an effect made all the more dramatic by the cat-ears that rise to points above her mask. 

She licks the sweat beading on her upper-lip and takes a moment to consider her next move. The whip is coiled tightly around its handle and secured onto a clasp on her left thigh. The tips of her glove are fitted with razor-sharp metal claws, and Selina digs into the cement between the bricks with these. Her grip on the ledge thus secured she simply leans forward sharply, still in a crouch, until she is upside down, hanging under the ledge. Muscles on her arms tense and strain but she remains perfectly still. The window in front of her is clear glass and through it she can make out a large dark room. She carefully releases one hand and brings it to her mask. Her second arm, bearing her entire weight now, bulges with muscle; a fully developed tricep stretching the fabric. She taps the side of her mask and dark green lenses lower from inside, over her eyes. Suddenly the room stands out clear, night-vision goggles capturing and reflecting even the most minimal light. With her free-hand Selina traces a large circle on the glass and then tilts the clean-cut frame towards her, letting it drop to the ground several stories below. The hole in the window is barely three feet in diameter, yet in a blink Selina has swung through it, landing noiselessly on the wooden flooring inside. 

The room is grand. A high vaulted ceiling, held up by wide columns. Decorated entirely in elaborate furniture, it resembles a museum recreation of a Louise XIV court. Except that criss-crossing through it, constantly in motion, are streams of lasers. Selina smiles. She enjoys this part. Standing up, she rests her full 5’10” frame against the wall behind her and studies the dance of lights carefully. Draws a single confident breath and holds it, her rounded breasts rising slightly. She joins the dance. A slow cart-wheel takes her over three lasers, landing in a complete split with her legs spread out flat on either side, her crotch touching the floor. A low somersault as thin shafts of light slice the empty space where she had been just a moment before. A quick smooth leap brings her into the centre of the room and then past it. A smooth crawl, a dexterous roll and she is on the other side, past the lasers that continue their movements, oblivious. She stands up against the wall, still smiling and slowly exhales. She is sweating more now, her costume damp. But there is a new wetness, between her legs. It has always been so for her; avoiding capture, a successful theft, pride in her skill. These are her sources of arousal. Dodging the lasers was a powerful aphrodisiac and she cannot help but indulge her pride a little. Selina reaches down and presses her hand against her mound. Strong thighs close tightly and she rubs the ridge of her thumb upwards. A purr of pleasure. 

Promising herself a complete reward later, Selina turns to the cabinet standing next to her. She slides one nail into the lock and turns until she hears the satisfying click. The door opens slowly, revealing a single metal box inside, a combination lock on its top. Selina spent a great deal of money and used a number of resources learning the numbers that opened the box and she rotates the dial quickly until all 14 digits have been aligned. The lid lifts up automatically and she reaches inside, pulling out a fist sized diamond, carved in the shape of a cat. She kisses it on the snout and can barely contain an excited giggle as she slips it into a pouch around her waist. She turns to face the room and then hisses in surprise. The lasers are still. Bright light explodes into the room without warning, Selina screams as the night-vision lenses amplify it ten-fold, a crushing pain on her eyes. She staggers against the cabinet, face buried in her hands. She cannot see the blue sparks erupt from the wall. Does not see the wave of electricity that charges across the floor. She does, however, feel the current as it slams into her, lifting her off the ground and tossing her against a concrete pillar. And then she is unconscious. Lying prone, curled around the base of the column, her costume in burnt tatters. Oblivious to the sounds of Gotham as they waft in through the window. 

 

CHAPTER 2

A cat is crying somewhere. Pained howls in the distance, growing farther and farther away. Selina wants to follow them but the light won’t let her. A white light that is growing in intensity until it has filled her view. The cat’s screams are barely audible, no more than a low whimper. Then she is awake. And the light is a harsh bright bulb hanging over her and the whimpering isn’t a cat, it’s her. Selina blinks hard, clearing tears from her eyes, letting them adjust and focus. She tries raising her hand to wipe them clean but both her arms are numb by her sides. The room becomes distinct around her. A basement of some kind. Course brick walls, their checkered pattern disrupted by thick metal pipes. Around her are chairs and tables and several wooden contraptions she can’t quite distinguish. Her whole body hurts, dull pain pulsing constantly through her. Selina tries getting up and finds she cannot. Looks down and gasps. Her breasts are exposed. Completely. They are bunched together hard by the high back of a wooden chair. Horizontal bars pressed against them, mounds pushing out through the gaps. Her arms are crossed behind her, a thick rope cutting into her flesh. As she cranes her neck to look past her breasts she realizes in horror that she is completely naked. Her legs are bent at the knees, ankles tied to the chair legs. Selina growls. Mustering as much strength from her tired aching muscles as she can, she strains against her bonds. Teeth grit and chords stand out on her neck. Nothing. Her ropes remain as tight and the chair does not budge. Feeling with her toes she realizes it is nailed to the floor. She cannot break free.   
A sound startles her. Behind her she can hear a slow and heavy clapping moving closer. The source moves into view before she can glance over her shoulder. A man, tall and muscular. Clad in a black leather body suit, a zipper running from neck to crotch. His arms are exposed, thick as tree-trunks and tight with muscle. Face hidden behind a cowl, slits for eyes that are hidden in shadow. He starts laughing as he comes in front of her, all the while applauding her in that mocking pace. 

Selina hisses in rage. “Who are you?” she spits out. 

She doesn’t even see his hand move, he is that fast. The only evidence is the sudden pain that explodes in her jaw and the force that slams her head back. Blackness threatens the edges of her vision but she fights of unconsciousness, focuses on the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. 

In front of her, her attacker has ceased his applause. He watches in silence. She considers him, then carefully asks again, this time forcing a calmness into her tone. He turns around and walks away from her. His strides are precise, his movement fluid. He reaches a table and lifts something off it, hides it from her view as he returns to her. 

“You will only speak when spoken too,” he whispers, his voice leaden with bass and rumbling.   
“Fuck you!” she responds, the anger overtaking her. And then she wishes she had kept silent. 

He brings his hand into view. Coiled around his giant fist is her whip, the leather glistening with its sweat. He opens it out to its full length, expertly manipulating it so that it slices through the air in perfect arcs. Selina bites her lower lip, promises herself she won’t scream. 

She does.

The room amplifies first the crack of the whip and then her sharp cry. A single red welt stands out on her left breast. He walks around her, stopping behind her. She strains to look over her shoulder, feels him running a finger down her spine, following the curve slowly. It travels low, stopping at her rump, ticklish almost were it not for the searing pain from where the whip marked her. 

“You will learn the rules soon enough,” he says, louder as he steps away from her. Then the room echoes again. This time she manages to keep silent, tears springing to her eyes. 

“Who am I? I am a collector. Like you.” 

The whip cracks. 

“I have gone to great lengths to capture you Ms. Kyle.” 

The whip cracks again. 

“You see, I too collect cats. Of all kinds. And you were a must for my collection.”

Selina screams in pain. 

“So I set a trap. Fake apartment, false ownership. Actually I own the whole building. And no one knows who I am.” 

Selina screams louder. 

“I have no name, no presence in the world outside. But in here, I too am a cat. In here, I am the Panther.”

The whip cracks one last time. No more screams. 

Streaks of blood cross her back. The pain is searing. She barely hears him as he walks close to her, letting herself go into the darkness that bears down upon her. His words drift in slowly from a great distance, “You are part of my collection now.”

Then she passes out. 

 

Chapter 3

She is drowning. Water filling her lungs. Selina wakes with a start, gasping for air and sputtering. The Panther stands in front of her, still clad entirely in black leather. As he puts down a now-empty bucket he laughs aloud. She wants to kill him. Wants to rip he mask off and claw out his eyes. Gut him with her nails and leave him to die slowly. But her bonds stay tight. Adrenaline surges add to her strength, but the ropes don’t tear and the chair remains rooted. Selina hisses in fury, much to his amusement. 

“You do not disappoint. Just as I had imagined you to be, actually. I spent years studying you Selina. Millions devoted to learning the true identity of the Catwoman. And now you are my pet. And like all that I own, shall be made subservient to me will.”

He walks across to her and grabs her short hair in a tight grip, yanking her hair back and upwards. His face is inches from hers, mask stretched tightly from head to neck. 

“I own you.”

Selina snaps at him, her teeth missing his face just barely. He jolts back, releasing her. She can see his surprise turn to anger, his thick muscles flexing and fists tightening. Then he relaxes. Fists unclench. Walks behind her where she can no longer see him. Her hair is gripped again and head savagely pulled backwards. He is looming over her, a ball-gag dangling from his free hand. Before she can snap her mouth shut, the large red ball is shoved between her teeth. It stretches her jaw, chokes her almost. Then the leather straps are tightened around her head. Selina mewls, a pain starts under her throat. Her back still burns from the earlier whipping and he traces a finger across the cuts. Then he is untying one leg, her ankle gripped tight in his hand. She tries to kick out but he is too strong. The other leg is untied as well, then both are lifted and stretched behind her. Her lower body is now raised, curving back and up, like a gymnast. He tucks both ankles in his underarm, she cannot move them at all. Her spine aches as he bends her into a wide U shape. Then he slaps her ass. Hard. She gasps into the ball-gag, spittle coating it. Easily manipulating her he re-ties her feet to some un-seen harness on the ground behind her. Selina is now bent over. Her head and breasts resting on the seat of the chair while her ass is raised high behind her, long muscular legs stretched apart and secured tight. Her shoulders are on fire now, arms still crossed tightly at her back. She feels his hand caressing her ass, fingers moving across the smooth round surface. The travel up slightly, resting on her clenched anus. Selina wants to scream. To run from here. To have this nightmare end. Then he inserts one finger inside her. The thick knuckle forces itself inside her anus, finger probing deeper as she gasps and chokes. Tear stream down her face and pulls his finger out. 

If she could she would beg him to stop. Plead for him to not do what she knows will happen next. The sound of a zip opening confirms her worst fears. His hand returns to ass, roughly now, grabbing a mound of muscle and gripping it tight. Selina’s screams are muted by the gag. She feels the tip of his cock against her anus. Reflexively she tightens. The other hand grabs her as well, spreading her cheeks as wide as they go. The tip presses against her. For a moment she hopes he can’t enter her, believes she might be too tight for him. With a laugh he shatters her hopes. A single hard thrust and he is inside her. Pain jolts her. She is being ripped apart. Her chin digs down hard on the chair and she has forgotten the gag completely. Her mind is a red hot sunspot of hurt. He is halfway inside her now, his cock impossibly thick and already as deep as she feels it can be. The Panther pauses his forward thrust. Pulls back just an inch, then with a grunt pushes hard. Light explodes behind Selinas eyes. He is completely inside her, she can feel him past her ass, pushing up into her back almost. It feels like an arm buried inside her. His navel presses up against her cheeks. He releases her ass and with one hand grips her thin waist. The other hand crashes down on her buttock, the sudden sharp pain of the spank almost a respite from the constant intense hurt inside her. 

The Panther starts fucking her.

Slowly at first. Pulls out halfway, then pushes back fully. Each time feels like he is entering her for the first time. Her muffled screams are constant and his pace quickens. Long hard thrusts barely a second apart. His cock bores deep inside her, each time feeling like it will split her in two. Now he is slamming into her. His balls slap against her and he spanks down on her hard between thrusts, each time hitting the same sore spot. Tears mix with drool on the chair seat. He grips both shoulders and rams into her harder still, almost knocking her over were it not for her feet being tied. His cock seems to grow harder inside her, almost a foot-long now. He slows his thrusts down, grabs her arms and uses the secured wrists like a handle bar before slamming into her again. The pain just grows and grows inside her, flaring into a full sun burning through her spine. Selina can scream no more. She just closes her eyes tight and prays for him to come soon. But he doesn’t. Not yet. He pulls her head up and then wraps one large hand over her eyes, another over her mouth. His grip on her face is like a vice and she can’t see, can’t breathe. Then he raises his hips, pulling entirely out of her. Selina screams into the gag. He rams his entire length into her. Pulls her back onto him, crushed between his hands on her face and her ass on his navel. Her knees buckle and her rectum constricts around him. He comes with a groan. A hot burst inside her. Selina almost cries in relief. 

He pulls out of her slowly, semen dripping out of her asshole, trickling down her legs. Selina’s knees gave out, and she drops to the floor. Her head slides off the side of the chair and she crashes down onto her side, feet bent awkwardly where they are tied at the ankles. The Panther nudges her with his foot and then crouches down in front of her, his long red cock dangling flaccid between his legs. She looks up at him with a mingling of hate and fear. 

“Rest my little pussy cat. There is more of this to come.”

Then he walks out of the room, leaving her to cry herself to sleep. 

CHAPTER 4

Selina does not rest for long. Her dreamless sleep is ended brutally with a hard kick to her sore, naked rump. She wakes with a growl and attempts to launch herself at her masked tormentor, instead crashing clumsily to the ground. Electric blue lights flicker on. This is not the basement they were in earlier. Instead the room has a hard floor of polished marble, cold against her hands and knees. All four walls are high polished mirrors and video-cameras stare down at her from the ceiling. The Panther stands in front of her, arms crossed over his broad chest. Reflected all around her, Selina can see the reason for her immobility: Her hands are linked by a stiff chain, forcing her arms to always remain shoulder-distance apart. An identical chain keeps her legs from meeting in the same manner. She is no longer naked though, but her new clothes hardly cover anything that matters. A leather mask, identical to her old Catwoman mask, except that it is cut to reveal her face completely. It is attached by a zipper to a corset that opens down the front to let her large, bruised breasts hang free. She is naked from the waist down, except for thigh high leather boots that end in high-pointed heels. It is a fetishistic mockery of her old costume. 

Due to the chains around her arms and feet, Selina can only move around slowly. The Panther unfolds his arms to reveal a long thick chain wrapped around his fist. He lets it dangle down in front of her as she lies curled up in a fetal position, watching him with hate and cursing endlessly. There is a small ring attached to the back of her mask, at the start of her spine and he casually clasps the chain to it. Selina does not try to fight him, does not even move, watching carefully the steel-toed boots he wears as they position themselves within striking range of her face. 

“Get up on all fours,” he commands. 

Selina does so slowly, never taking her eyes of him. The end of the chain is clasped tight in his hand, trailing down to her on her hands and knees, ass high in the air and breasts hanging down heavy. The Panther laughs aloud in satisfaction. 

“You must be hungry.”

A mirror swings inwards, revealing a dark passageway behind it. Standing near the entrance to the room is Wonder Woman’s old enemy, Cheetah. She has long brown hair, reaching down to her waist, framed between which is her cat-like face with its small flat nose and thin green eyes. Her entire body is covered in fine orange fur, mottled with black irregular spots. A long tail swishes slowly behind her. The fur stretching from her neck to her crotch is paler, her large breasts pressed tightly together under her arms. In her hands she is carrying a tray with some bowls on it. 

The Panther beckons for her to enter and she walks into the room with feline grace. As she bends down to place the tray at his feet, Selina notices a black studded collar around her neck. 

“The Cheetah was one my early captures. She has been in training for a year now,” he says. 

Selina watches in open astonishment as the half-woman half-cat crawls over to him and starts licking his hand, her tail wrapping itself around his foot. Cheetah purrs in contentment. 

“She has learnt her role and plays it well,” he scratches the back of one of her ears, jutting out from between her hair. “Now eat.”

There are two bowls on the tray in front of Selina. One is full of milk and the other has some cooked chicken in it. She starts to sit up, so she can use her hands to lift the chicken out of the bowl. Suddenly there is a growl and a claw scratches across her breasts. Selina is too startled to scream. Cheetah is glaring at her, one hand raised high above her head, the nails long and gleaming with droplets of Selina’s blood. 

“On all fours. Like a cat,” she hisses at Selina. 

Selina hesitates too long and Cheetah strikes again. This time her blow is deflected as Selina raises her arms just in time, her left forearm bearing the brunt. Selina suddenly reaches out and snags Cheetahs wrist, twisting it towards her by turning completely away and yanks with all her strength. Cheetah gets pulled forward with a jerk and lands on the ground, her face smacking the floor hard. Selina does not wait even a second, releasing Cheetah and leaping up, her powerful legs propelling her off the ground. Her jump takes her in a high arc, crossing the distance between her and the Panther and she screams in anger as her hands rush for his throat. 

He dodges with uncanny speed, moving effortlessly out of her path and yanks on the chain hooked to her neck. Selina lands on her side hard, the air knocked out of her. The bowls of food clatter around the room as her hip knocks them aside. He lands a foot hard on her shoulder, pushing her flat on the ground, and the Cheetah is on her, pouncing on her back and digging claws into her shoulder. Selina screams in pain, pinned under the weight. 

The Panther bends down and grabs her face roughly, “You bitch. How dare you!” 

Cheetah is now growling in Selina’s ear, her nails digging deeper into her skin. Selina struggles in vain, completely unable to move. 

“Hold her still, I’ll teach her a lesson.”

The Panther stalks out of the room, returning a second later with a large black strap-on dildo in one hand and a studded paddle in the other. Without instruction, Cheetah releases Selina and slinks to his side. Her tail pendulums menacingly behind her. 

Selina watches it all unfold, a single whimper the only evidence of her mounting fear. The Panther wraps the leather belt around Cheetahs waist, tightening the clasp at her back. The large, stiff, rubber cock gleams with a menace all its own, hanging down between her fur covered thighs. 

Selina gets up slightly, just enough to sit upright and draw her legs up tight against her chest. 

“I’ll kill you all. I’ll…”  
“Hush little cat,” whispers the Panther, “you’ll only survive this in silence.”

Cheetah suddenly blurs. A movement too fast to catch as she leaves his side and slams her fists into Selina. Blow after blow, on her back and shoulders and legs, too many to count and too fast to stop. Selina screams. And then her scream is throttled. The oversized black dildo rams into the back of her throat, choking her with its girth. Cheetah is bent low over Selina, one hand firmly gripping her hair and the other pulling her jaw open wider. Her buttocks clench as she pushes the dildo deeper in, and she squeals in joy as Selina gags uselessly. Selina slams her hands against the muscular thighs in front of her, trying to push them away. But Cheetah does not budge. The taste of old rubber makes her want to vomit, and her throat closes on the tip of the immense cock. Cheetah shoves Selina’s head down hard, until it can go no further. Her face is buried in the fur on Cheetah’s belly, her hair hands clawing weakly at her tormentors sides. 

“Cheetah release her.”

The feline villain does as told, albeit slowly. The glistening dildo immerges from Selinas mouth, coated with bile. A thick strand of drool hangs from the tip, connected to Selinas lip. Tears track down her cheeks, drip to the floor as she collapses forward. She prostrates without realizing, her body shaking as she dry-heaves in pain. Finally the pain choking sensation passes and the pain subsides. Selina becomes dimly aware of laughter all around her, echoing from every direction. She begins to raise her head when the Panthers hard boot-heel presses down on the back of her head, pressing her face into the puddle of spit on the floor. 

The paddle smacks her raised buttocks. Selina screams. More laughter. 

She tries to move but her arms stretched in front of her are unable to position themselves to bear her weight, the chains that secure them holding as tightly as ever.

Behind her the Panther brings the paddle down on her ass once again, harder than before. The metal studs across its surface leave deep bruises on her sore backside. Selina gives up entirely, surrendering to her predicament. She can feel the rounded head of the dildo pressing against her exposed vagina, pushing the folds of skin apart. She does not struggle. Does not fight it. There is no point. 

Cheetah digs her claws into Selinas hips, pauses to snarl loudly and then thrusts. The dildo rams inside her, pushing in all the way to her belly. The lubrication allowed by Selinas spit makes its progress easier, but not entirely painless. Her vagina is stretched violently, the cock filling her so deep she can feel it pressing low inside her navel. Cheetah pulls out just a fraction and then rams into her again. Each thrust jolts Selina. The hard fucking is punctuated with the slapping sound of Cheetahs sweaty body colliding against Selinas ass and thighs. Selina gasps and then almost screams in horror. The tail is active between her legs. Passing under Cheetahs crotch and past the V opening between Selinas thighs it has started rubbing against her clitoris, gently at first and then faster and rougher. The furry rounded end pushes against her clit, stimulating it despite all Selinas desires to remain unhelpful. A deep guttural purr crawls up her throat. 

Then Cheetah is out of her. The tail slides away from her. The Panther lifts his foot from her head and lets her rise. 

“On all fours. Like you will always be from now on,” he commands. 

Selina does not debate it. On weak shaking arms she raises herself. Her breasts sway under her, a sore ass rises higher, under it her pussy lips press tightly together. 

Cheetah slides under Selina, on her back. She smiles up at her victim before roughly molesting her breasts, kneading each nipple between her long fingers. She pulls the dark red nipples down, then raises her own head enough to lick them gently. A cool sticky tongue caresses the sore nubs and then she wraps her lips around one, sucking gently. Selina moans with pleasure. She closes her eyes and loses herself completely in the soft tugs on her breasts. This continues for close to a minute, Cheetah gently suckling Selina while caressing her clitoris with tail. Then the pain starts again. Cheetah bits down hard, catlike teeth cutting into her breast. Selina yowls in surprise. Clawed hands grip her around the waist as Cheetahs hips rise up, pushing the length of rubber back inside her. Just as she starts to thrust, Selina feels the Panther spreading her ass cheeks apart. His thick cock, thicker than the dildo even, pushes hard against her tight anus, spreading it apart. He grunts once and then slams into her behind. Selina cannot voice her pain. She feels like she is being ripped in two. 

The two start to fuck in sync, matching each others rhythm. Her body just rides the momentum. Every few seconds the Panther paddles her ass. She finally cries out, long wails of torment. After close to five minutes of this he pulls out of her, letting Cheetah continue with her fucking alone. He grasps the felines tail and pulls it down, exposing his first slaves anus. Cheetah pauses long enough for him to slide his wet cock inside her, purring with pleasure as he buries himself deep. Then they start again, Cheetah inside Selina and the Panther inside Cheetah. For a full minute there is no sound in the room except for the wet slapping of muscles. Then Panther pulls out suddenly, gripping his thick shaft tightly and pressing it down on Cheetahs belly. He continues to hump, his cock sandwiched tightly between Cheetahs damp furry belly and Selinas tight stomach. Cheetah never pauses from her violent rape of Selina, her tail now coiling around her victims thigh until the tip can caress the cored anus. 

The Panther comes with a groan. Hot semen blasts across both women’s bellies, slick on Selinas and sticky on Cheetah. He lightly squeezes Selinas breasts with both hands and then stands up, commanding Cheetah to stop. She complies, retracting the dildo and releasing one bruised and bleeding breast from between her clenched jaw. Selina collapses entirely as soon as Cheetah has crawls out from under her. She cries noiselessly. 

Around them the mirrors reflect a single cruel image from four different angles. Selina sprawled on the floor, her body bruised, around her the marble glistening with sweat and blood. Crouched besides her, lazily licking her long claws, Cheetah watches her master. The Panther presides over both of them, his swollen red member still exposed as it hangs low between his legs, expression hidden behind the black mask. 

“Leave us now, Cheetah. I want to be alone with her.”

Cheetah mewls in protest but does not stay, crawling out of the room on all fours, leaving The Panther and Selina alone in the large room. 

“Get up.”

Selina automatically starts to obey, her arrogance and pride raped completely. She positions herself shakily on her hands and knees, head lowered in fear. The Panther laughs, “Good. That’s good. But I want you to stand up. Stand tall Cat Woman.”

Selina stares at him in astonishment. Her rise is awkward, the chains make movement difficult. Carefully, she reaches her full height. Her legs are a few inches apart and her hands rest in front of her crotch. The leather outfit she is clad in fits her perfectly, pushing her large breasts together so that her cleavage is clearly defined. The heels on her boots are high and balancing would have been difficult were it not for her natural dexterity. 

“Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?” she asks in a hoarse, cracking voice. 

“A fair question. Fine, I’ll answer it.” 

The Panther walked around her, coming to a stop behind Selina. He pressed up against her, his softened cock flattened against her swollen backside. One hand reached around her, resting between her legs, fingers slowly starting to massage her shaved pussy. The other hand grips her around the neck, gently at first, then starting to tighten.

“You stole from me nine years ago. A couple of diamonds, you probably won’t remember. I was a new billionaire then, some tech investment had gone well. I invested in antique jewelry and you took it.”

Fingers expertly worked her clitoris, pressing and kneading the soft nub just right.   
The hand on her throat tightens, her breathing becoming harder and harder. 

“I was very different then. A 127 pound wimp, masturbating furiously over the grainy surveillance footage of you crawling in and out of my house. I swore then that I’d own you. I had to you see. I could think of nothing but you after that.”

The fingers start to enter her, slide in effortlessly as she grows wet. They curl upwards inside her and start rotating near the cleft of bone deep inside.

She can no longer breathe. Her throat constricts under his grip, her mouth draws in air uselessly. Her eyes begin to bulge. 

“I spent the next five years preparing. I trained my mind and body completely. Traveled the world in preparation. Became a master in martial arts under the greatest instructors. Quadrupled my financial empire. And completely eradicated my previous identity.”

Her hips are rocking back and forth, keeping rhythm with his fingers as the slide in and out of her. So wet she is dripping down her leg. 

His voice is starting to fade, blackness seeping in from the edges of her vision. Her throat feels crushed. Her lungs burn. No air. 

“I captured Cheetah first. Trained her much as I am training you now. A practice run. Then I dedicated myself to finding you. It wasn’t easy but I managed. Bought this building, set my trap. And now you are mine.”

Selinas body starts to go slack, held upright by his hands on her throat and cunt. The grip tightens. The fingers play.

“You belong to the Panther.”

He releases her suddenly. Air rushes into her throat as she drops to her knees, floods her lungs. She gasps for it gratefully. And then the orgasm hits. Selina gurgles and moans, her stomach tightening and her arms flexing as it races up from her vagina to her brain. She stays upright on her knees, shuddering hard. 

She opens her eyes slowly, the pleasure diminishing too fast. The Panther stands in front of her, his penis flaccid no longer. It stands upright, thick as her forearm. Veins travel up the shaft, the head swollen. He grips it in one hand and lowers it, points it directly at her face. The other hand grabs the top of Selinas head and pulls her forward. She opens her mouth wide. 

It passes over her tongue, pressing against the inside of her cheek. He adjusts the angle and pulls her head closer still. Her jaw is stretched as wide as it can go, the thick cock pushing inside her, hitting the roof of her mouth. 

He pushes his hips forward. Cock bending a little as it travels down past her mouth. Selina gags, her throat closing around him. He holds her head firmly with both hands.   
She grips his thighs. Looks up at him with eyes that show no emotion. Too tired to cry.

He starts fucking her mouth. 

Harsh sucking sounds echo in the room. His balls smack against her chin as he relentlessly humps her mouth. Drool flies from her chin and lips, a trail of pre-cum stretches from her tongue whenever he pulls out. His cock rams inside her mouth over and over. Just as it gets so she feels like vomiting, he stops. Pushes her head down hard so her face is buried in his navel, her mouth and throat clogged completely. With one hand he pinches her nose shut and holds her there, clawing at his legs. She can hear him over the roaring in her ears, counting slowly to ten. 

Then he releases her. Selina pushes backwards with all her strength, his cock erupting from her mouth. A deep gasp as she breathes in desperately. And then a startled shriek as he splatters cum on her face. It coats her mouth and cheeks, droplets even streaking across her forehead and webbing in her hair. 

“Lick it off or I’ll rape you again. This time so hard you’ll die.”

Eyes pressed tightly shut, mind screaming in torment, Selina licks around her lips. Red tongue coated with sticky cum as it stretches across her chin. 

When she opens her eyes, he is gone. She is alone in the room, still on her knees, face covered in cum. 

 

CHAPTER 5

His lungs are burning. His heart is bursting out of his chest. The world is spinning violently around him. The bag full of money is still clutched to his chest. He doesn’t know where he is running anymore. He doesn’t know where it is anymore. He just needs to hide. Just needs to escape. He rounds a corner and gasps. Ahead of him, just a hundred yards away, is the opening onto the street. He can lose them in the crowded rush of the city streets. The alleyway doesn’t seem to long. The street gets closer with every desperate step. Hope gives him the strength to run. The street is closer still. Right ahead. Straight. And then it starts to turn. The entire street starts angling sideways. It turns clock-wise violently. He doesn’t understand how this is happening. Then the hard ground smashes into his knees. A tin can shoves into the side of his face. He is lying on the ground. The street is lost to him. The bag is still pressed against his chest, his entire weight resting on it and on his hands, scraped raw by the rough concrete. He turns around as quick as he can, onto his back. The alleyway is dark all around him. No one behind him. He gets to his feet as quickly as he can. Turns to run in the direction of the street. And stops. 

In front of him, blocking his way is…a girl. Dressed completely in tight purple spandex. A purple cape listlessly drapes around her. Her head is covered in a purple hood, her face hidden by a blue mask. Fists bunched up inside blue gloves. She stares at him through stark white goggles. He stares back, mouth agape. Then he laughs. Relief makes him almost hysterical. 

“I thought you were Batman,” he manages through gasps. 

She assumes a Karate stance, which makes him laugh even harder.

“The name is Spoiler,” she answers. 

A girl’s voice. Not even a woman. Relief turns to anger. He abandoned a drug deal that would have bought him enough Coke to become one of the biggest suppliers in a 10 block radius all because he thought the caped shadow that fell across him and the figure leaping from rooftops above him was Batman. Instead it was just a stupid little girl playing dress up. A stupid fucking little girl. With a stupid fucking name. He screams in anger and charges at her. 

The Spoiler saw his attack even before it began. She leaps nimbly aside, letting him stampede right past her. He cannot stop in time, his momentum carrying him forward too fast. She simply sticks her foot out and catches him above the ankle. He sails four feet through the air and crash lands against a garbage dump. The insane anger blocks out any pain there might be.   
“Give up or I’ll beat you bloody,” she says from behind him. 

He remembers the gun. Inside the bag. Still on the ground, his back towards her, he reaches inside and feels steel. Spins around and catches her by surprise, gun aimed right at her. 

“Spoil this you fuckin’…”

The gun is snatched from him. It arcs above him on a thin wire. He looks up at it flying overhead, noticing too late the foot hurtling down towards him. His nose crunches under a hard heel. Blackness fills his vision. 

Robin drops down next to the unconscious man. He reaches up and snatches the gun from its downwards descent. 

“Sorry I took so long, I was mopping up the dealers a few streets back.”

The Spoiler, rests her hands on her hips, looking down at her unconscious prey. 

“I could have handled that. You didn’t need to, y’know, save me.”

A police siren speeds towards them from a distance. 

“I called GCPD. They can handle it from here,” smirks the Boy-Wonder. 

The two vigilantes raise their hands over head. Grappling hooks attached to lengths of rope shoot out from their wrists and snag a ledge high overhead. They are both reeled in, momentarily standing high above the Gotham streets. 

Spoiler doesn’t look at Robin as she snaps the grappling hook back into place on her glove, “I could y’know. Handle it, I mean.” 

“I know,” laughs Robin. “Look Steph, don’t be mad at me because of what he said down there. So he thought you weren’t a threat because you’re a girl. I know you could have handled it. I was just helping out. I’d expect the same of you.”

Stephanie Brown walked up to a large stone gargoyle perched on the ledge, grimacing silently down at the city below. Her cape catches a gust of wind and billows out over the ledge. She steadies herself, placing a hand on the gargoyle. 

“I can do this you know. I can fight this war on my own as well,” she says.

“I know,” answers Tim Drake. He walks up behind her and places his hand over hers, “but you don’t have to.”

She opens her hand and lets his fingers slip between hers. With his free hand he pulls her cowl off, letting it drape over her shoulder. Robin slowly raises the edge of her mask, revealing the nape of her neck and kisses her skin. 

“Tim…don’t…someone will see…”

“Up here? There is no one to see.”

He presses up against her from behind. She can feel him growing against her. Spoiler guides his clasped hand to her belly. It is hard, and he can feel her strong abdominals through her outfit. His fingers deftly un-clasp her belt. She pulls it off and loops it through the gargoyle’s open jaw. Robin is completely stiff now, pressed hard against her. She lets his hand lift her top, revealing her stomach. He moves under the cloth, fingers sliding upwards past her navel, past her solar plexus, pulling gently at the soft cotton of the bra until it pulls down to let his hand cup one full breast. She sighs into her mask. His other hand caresses her firm behind, then starts to slide the pajamas down. Spoiler tightens her grip on the gargoyle, a stone wing clutched hard. Her pajama slides over her bum and drops down around her ankles. His fingers are now sliding under her panty. He kisses her neck, each time nibbling slightly at the soft skin. The fingers travel between her legs, coming at the small opening from behind. The middle finger gently massages the rim. Each tiny circle he makes with the finger is deeper inside her. Then he pauses. The hand that had been lightly squeezing her breast stops doing so. Robin goes completely still. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasps, “please don’t…”

He suddenly grabs her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pulls it hard. Stephanie squeals and just then his entire middle finger presses up. She can feel the walls of her vagina suddenly tightening on his finger, can feel the sharp pain from her nipple increasing as he kneads it. Stephanie spreads her legs as much as the wide ledge will allow. Her cape is bunched up between them. He fucks her with his finger hard, letting her widen enough to allow another finger entry. She is moaning now. Exhaling hard as the mask moistens around her mouth. She is on the brink of an orgasm. Closer now. A shiver starting to rise up the base of her spine. And he stops. 

The hands pull away. From inside her and on her. She slowly turns around, gasping, wetness glistening on the inside of her thighs. Robin is standing slightly away from her. His belt is open, his pants pulled down to reveal his full cock, rising out over the cloth of his shirt. 

She raises her middle finger at him, jabbing it at the air between them. Then she walks over, finger still raised. Carefully, making sure not to lose her balance, she crouches down in front of him. Her hand drops between her legs. The middle finger remains raised, sliding up inside her easily. With her other hand she raises her mask enough to reveal her mouth. Then, grabbing him gently by the shaft she kisses the tip of his dick, her tongue darting over a dot of pre-cum. He does the polite thing and doesn’t grab her head, despite his intense need to do so. Spoiler teases him with her tongue, licking up and down the sides. Then oh-so-slowly, she takes him into her mouth. Robin sighs and gives in, both hands pressing down on the sides of her head. He holds her head in place, letting her suck hard on him, then once she has a deep breath held, he carefully starts fucking her mouth. 

The city of Gotham sees nothing. Too much death and pain travels through its street for the rooftop indiscretions of a young couple to be noticed. And as they both come, she around her fingers and he inside her mouth, neither would care if Gotham even did see. Which is, perhaps, just as well. For several rooftops away, sitting as still as a gargoyle, Batman watches his young ward and his lover silhouetted against the night. He says nothing. Passes no judgment. Simply watches. And then he is gone. 

 

CHAPTER 6

“How was patrol?”  
Batman sits facing two gigantic screens crawling with data. The cavernous surroundings seem to cast shadows down upon him, collecting them around his seated form like extensions of his cape. The bright colors of Robin’s costume create a stark contrast, he stands forever apart from the darkness, comfortable in it yet always too bright for it to contain.   
“Good,” answers Tim Drake, pulling off his eye-piece and running a hand through his black hair, “Spoiler and I managed to stop the deal we had been following for a week. The flow of Heroine and Coke in the East-end should be severely limited for at least a few more weeks. You?”

Batman keeps his attention on the screens, “Hh. You didn’t feel like you could handle it on your own?”

Tim grimaces. He knew this would be coming. Bruce could be so damned predictable sometimes. 

“What the hell Bruce! Why can’t you just accept her!”

Batman stays facing the screens. He doesn’t answer. 

“Look, Stephanie is my girlfriend. And I like that. I like her. A lot. And it doesn’t affect my work and it doesn’t slow me down. She can take care of herself and together we can handle things better. Like a team.”

Batman stops working. He turns and faces his ward. He says nothing, just watches him vent his anger. 

Tim Drake rips off his cape and tosses it to the ground, “Dammit! Why can’t you see that keeping someone close to you isn’t a liability. Not if they are one of us. You even have the option. I’ve seen the way Catwoman flirts with you. Stop being so damned immovable all the time. Give her a chance!”

Failing to get a response, Robin stalks out of the cave, up into the mansion above. Batman turns back to his screen. Catwoman. He hasn’t seen nor heard from Selina in over a week. She completely dropped off the radar suddenly. Batman promises to check in on her tomorrow night. Right now dawn is near and Bruce Wayne needs to get some sleep. Tomorrow he can check on Selina Kyle. Not with any purpose, just to see why she has been so quiet. Not, as Batman reminds himself, because his interests may be anything but professional. 

 

CHAPTER 7

Catwoman has just enough time to wonder how long she has been a prisoner. Then the fight-or-flight instinct kicks in. Choosing the latter, she rolls to her left. Cheetah slams into the spot that she had just been in, landing hard on her side. With a growl that is more surprise than anger, the fur covered villainess tries to get up, but doesn’t manage to do so fast enough. Rolling onto her back, Selina kicks out with both feet. They connect hard with Cheetah’s side. The loud thud echoes in the concrete room, punctuated by Cheetah’s pained squeal as she slams into a wall. Selina springs upright and launches herself, hands twisted into claws. But the distance between them is too much for the attack to succeed. Cheetah spins around with the speed of her namesake and grabs Selina by the wrists, using her momentum against her. Selina gasps in pain as her back smacks against the hard floor. Cheetah pounces on her, trying to pin her to the ground and Selina wrestles back with all her strength. 

As the two women fight, a camera, depressed into the ceiling, conveys their battle to a secure room above. Watching them on a wall-sized screen, one hand slowly massaging his shaft, sits the Panther. 

Selina struggles weakly. Cheetah has her almost completely pinned: on her back with her legs bent under her, one arm clasped tightly at the wrist while the other is immobile beneath Cheetah’s knee. Cheetah sits on her chest, her weight making breathing difficult. Cheetah uses her free hand to slap Selina repeatedly. The fight seems won. But, as the Panther leans forward to congratulate the winner through a microphone, Selina gets her second wind. She buckles desperately, dislodging Cheetah just long enough to raise her body and free both legs. Cheetah roars in rage as Selina crosses her ankles around her neck and knocks her off. Using the surprise to her advantage, Selina kicks out hard, kneeing Cheetah in the stomach. Both women carefully climb to their feet, Selina standing tall and ready to attack while Cheetah remains doubled over, her breath coming in short hard gasps. 

“You…fucking….”

Cheetah never gets to complete the statement. Selina kicks her hard between the legs, shin colliding with crotch with enough force to lift Cheetah off the ground. She falls to the floor, curled up into the fetal position, hands clasped tightly around her crotch. Selina stands over her, snarling promises of pain. 

The room fills with the Panther’s voice:

“Bravo! Most impressive.”

Selina kicks Cheetah in the stomach. Her prey mewls. 

“If you want to exact proper revenge, here’s a weapon for you to torture her with,” he says. 

A slab of concrete overhead slides back and something black and snaking drops through, landing on the ground beside Selina. She looks down at it and her rage turns to sadistic pleasure. Lying at her feet, between her and the prone Cheetah, is Catwoman’s whip. 

Selina picks it up. The oiled leather coils around her ankle as if alive. The thick, heavy grip seems comfortable. It reminds her of the strength she once had, of the life that was taken from her. Selina screams out like a cat in heat and cracks the whip overhead. Cheetah manages a plea for mercy between gasps. It is ignored.

The whip slices fur and skin. Blood rushes to the surface, standing out in a straight line on Cheetah’s back. The whip cracks and the line is bisected. Cheetah howls. She turns onto her back, drawing her knees up to protect herself. It does no good. Selina slashes her shins and exposed shoulders. The whip arcs through the air expertly, landing wherever she intends it to. 

Cheetah gets up on hands and knees, trying to crawl to safety, but her pace is slow. Defeated. Selina whips her across the buttocks, walking behind her with a cruel smile. Then with a leap, she lands on Cheetah’s back, straddling her between her thighs. One hand grips her defeated enemy’s hair and yanks the head upwards. Selina sits on her, like a rider on a pony. 

“Now you’ll fucking pay,” she hisses in Cheetah’s ears. She forces Cheetah’s head down, while grabbing her tail and pulling her rear high. Then, with all the care that was show her, Selina forces the whip handle into Cheetah’s anus. As Cheetah screams in pain, the Panther’s laughter fills the room. Selina remains silent. She focuses all her attention on the whip handle, fucking Cheetah with it hard. The handle is pushed as far as it will go, just the top of it jutting out of the cored asshole. The Panther’s laughter grows louder. Selina grits her teeth in anger and presses one foot down on Cheetah’s head. She hears the Panther laugh louder, closer. She turns around too late. His fist explodes into her view, landing hard on the side of her head. Selina collapses off Cheetah and slumps to the ground beside her. The exhaustion from the fight rushes over her, the room spins around. The only thing not moving, standing perfectly still in the centre, is the looming figure of her tormentor. 

The Panther walks over to Cheetah. He taps the exposed end of the whip handle. Cheetah raises her head weakly and looks at him with desperate eyes. 

“You disappointed me,” he snarls, “I don’t like that.”

Selina sees him raise a fist high. It smashes Cheetah’s jaw. Her raised rump collapses. Blood pools under her face. The Panther turns to Selina. He does not move. 

Slowly, carefully, she gets up on all fours. Selina crawls across to him and kneels down before him. He doesn’t unzip his pants, but the huge bulge strains in front of her face. Without being told to do so, the obedient slave licks his crotch. She plants kisses on the distended leather surface. She sucks on the embossed shape of the tip. Spit contrails travel across the front of his leather pants. 

“Good,” whispers the Panther. He caresses her hair gently, his large fingers combing through the dirty black strands. Selina has not bathed in days. The only water on her skin has been bucketfuls that are emptied over her when he wakes her. Her nails are caked with grime, blood and fur. Pink welts stand out on her back and buttocks. She smells of exhaustion.

From around his waist, the Panther unwraps a long leather strap. On one end is a large steel ring and on the other a clasp. He reaches under Selina’s chin and secures the clasp to a small accommodating hook on the skimpy leather costume she has been wearing. The ring gripped firmly in his hand, he starts to walk away, towards a door that slides upwards as he approaches it. Selina crawls behind him, never far enough for the leash to grow taut. They leave behind them a beaten and unconscious Cheetah, no longer needed by her master. 

They enter an adjoining room, the door sliding shut behind them. It is, effectively a large shower stall. Shower heads hang down from above, drizzling lightly down on the marble walls and floor. Soft white lights glow between the shower heads, blurred by the transparent mist that rises up from the heated floor. Selina feels the water spray across her face and looks up at the Panther with grudging gratefulness. He unclasps the leather strap, and wraps it around his waist again. Reaching overhead he turns a small dial on the roof and the center of the room is suddenly filled with a wall of hard rushing water. All around the remaining faucets continue their light drizzle, but one group of them have created a cube of torrential cool water. 

“Strip down,” he commands, turning away from her and removing his own clothes. Selina does not wait. She unzips the low back of her leather outfit, and peels it off her skin. Cautiously standing up she lets the whole ensemble drop to the ground, standing naked and waiting for the next command, all the while eyeing the inviting shower. When the Panther turns back to her, he is also completely naked, except for a black cotton mask in place of his leather one. His eyes study her through the oval cutouts, and his mouth smiles in the clean horizontal gap. Rivulets track down his large muscular chest and arms, disappearing in the slight curls of black hair above his large flaccid penis. He walks away from her, into the heavy shower. It splashes violently on his head and shoulders as he beckons to her. Selina almost runs to join him. Her fear and hatred of him is gone completely, all she cares about is washing herself. Of relaxing for a few brief moments under cool water. Of, once again, after what feels like an eternity, becoming a human being again. 

He watches her, scrubbing furiously at her hair as it lies flat over her head and neck. Her hands massage the bruises and she scrapes her fingernails clean. Selina almost laughs out loud as the water streams down on her upturned face. He watches her clean herself. And for just a few moments, he lets her be. 

Selina turns to face him, once she feels she can be no cleaner. The Panther has stepped out of the heavy shower and is standing in the lighter dripping of the rest of the room. His mask sticks tightly to his face, soaked completely. She looks at him, and reflexively her hands ball up into fists. It takes all her self-control to unclench them. She knows better now than to attack him. There might be stun guns in the walls, the floor might be electrified and he somehow would be immune to the current, any number of possibilities. And if there are no gadgets to torture her into submission with, then he could still beat her senseless. The Panther knows how to fight. Knows it better than she does. 

“Please…let me go now…,” manages the former cat-thief, “what more could…could you want from…me.”

The Panther laughs once and then stares her down, “Everything you have to give. I will let you go when I am done with you. Like Cheetah out there. Not before.”

Her fists tighten once again, and she can’t keep the anger from her voice, “Dammit why? Why the fuck are you doing this? Can’t you just leave me alone you fu…”

He has crossed the distance between them in an instant. One hand grabs her around the jaw, muffling her as fingers tighten on her face. He lifts her off the ground and flings her aside in one smooth motion. Selina hits the ground and slides across the slick surface, a small wake trailing after her. Instinct overrides her sense of self-preservation and she somersaults backwards, rolling to her feet without a pause. Selina doesn’t leap at him, the way she would have in the past. Instead she runs directly towards him. It isn’t what he expected and he adjusts his stance too late. She drops to the floor, letting momentum and the water carry her the remaining short distance, and then when she is almost under him, kicks out hard at his knees. The Panther dodges barely in time and the heels of her feet strike him on the thighs. He grunts in pain and surprise. She uses the split-second afforded her and jumps up fast, ramming her head into his solar plexus. It is like hitting a brick wall and she staggers backwards, vision blurred so that she can see two of him now, doubled over as his breathing gets difficult. 

Selina slams her palm into her forehead, forcing herself to focus. The confused perception clears too late, he is already barreling towards her, too fast to dodge. The Panther slams hard into Selina, his shoulder bulldozing her in the chest. She lifts off the ground wordlessly, launched across the room and lands on her back under the faster shower. Water fills her mouth, still open in shock, and beats down on her with unrelenting force. Selina gurgles and sputters, tries to spit the excess water filling her throat. Then the torrent eases. She looks up and sees the showerheads blocked by his shape. He looms above her, both arms pressed against his stomach, his breathing labored.  
Selina claws feebly at him, and he grabs her wrist with ease, twisting her whole arm. She screams in pain, turning on her side to prevent her shoulder from dislocating. He releases the hand and plants a foot on her hip, pushing her out of the torrential cube. As she slides to a stop, she looks at him emerging behind her and moans an apology. 

He does not hear it.

Her ankles are grabbed and lifted high until her entire body, except her head and shoulders are suspended above her. Legs separated in a V, he presses them to his chest, held tightly under his biceps as one hand grabs his cock and starts masturbating it furiously into an erection. With the other hand he slaps her exposed pussy, hard. Selina shrieks as the thick fingers smack across her crotch, and her scream turns to a gasp as he forces his middle finger into her anus. He buries it all the way up to his knuckle, pulls out halfway and then forces another finger in as well. He is almost fully erect now. The fingers are removed and he slaps her pussy one more time before forcing her knees back to the sides of her head. Pushing his cock down, he forces himself into her upturned, reddened vagina. It travels down into her, the thickness growing as it pushes deeper. All his weight now rests on the back of her thighs. Both hands grip her around the throat and start applying pressure. Selina screams in a hoarse and low voice. The Panther raises one hand and hits her across the face, palm slapping against her cheek hard. Then he starts fucking her with all his strength. He slams into her over and over again, his balls smacking against her as he buries himself completely inside her each time. The pressure on her throat increases as he squeezes her neck with one hand. With the other hand he grabs her nipple and pulls at roughly. Her awareness of the pounding inside her dims as she starts to feel a numbness overtake her brain. Then he suddenly releases her throat, air rushing into her mouth and nose. Pulling out abruptly he grabs her and lifts her up, turning her around easily and then slamming her to the ground again. She is on her belly, breasts pressed against the hard wet floor. With both hands he grabs her butt cheeks and pulls them apart. Selina claws at the ground, dreading the familiar pain that is about to start. She tries to relax herself, knowing it will hurt less if she is unclenched. It does little good. She feels the head of his cock push once against the tight anus. It is too big to enter. That does not stop him. Gripping his cock in one hand and forcing her legs apart with his, he shoves hard and rips through her, his entire shaft deep inside her in one movement. Selina smacks her hands against the floor and cries hard. Lifting his legs out from between hers he forces her knees together, making her tighter around him. Then he starts to fuck her. The meaty slap of him against her ass echoes in the room, the gap between each sound decreasing fast. Selina’s entire body shakes with each thrust. He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls her head back, the other hand slapping her buttocks every time he pulls out. Selina’s screams hiccup rapidly in time with his fucking and he pulls her head back further, bending her upper body high. Without warning he pulls out of her completely, her anus clenching tightly under him. He releases her hair and lifts her lower body now, pushing her knees under her. One foot presses down on the side of her face, and he enters her again. The fucking is faster still, ramming in and out of her ass. He grips her butt cheeks tight and pushes himself as deep as he can go, she can feel him almost in the base of her spine, ejaculating inside her. His body spasms on top of her twice and then he pulls out, wiping his cock on her back. Selina rolls onto her side and cries. He stand on top of her and nudges her with his foot so that she turns onto her back, looking up at him with tears streaming down her bruised face. 

“You are mine. You hear that you bitch. Mine.”

A stream of clear urine arcs down onto her, splashing over her face, neck and breasts. Selina gags as it fills her mouth. Then, stopping once to kick her hard in the stomach, the Panther stalks out of the shower room. Her last iota of defiance exhausted, Selina weeps aloud, tears mingling with water and piss. 

 

CHAPTER 8

 

Selina Kyle’s spacious apartment has been empty for several days now. Rooms that were kept almost fanatically clean were coated in dust. The plethora of cats that called it their home had stopped coming, ever since the saucers of milk had stopped appearing and the loving hands that comforted and stroked them had disappeared. Abandoned to their own devices, they had shredded the curtains, shat on the carpets and then left for the open streets of Gotham. Standing in the centre of the dirty living room, like a shifting patch of shadow, Batman didn’t need his detective skills to tell something was amiss. Selina took pride in her home. She kept it clean with the same care and attention to detail that a cat gives its fur. Something had happened. 

Checking the stack of newspapers piled outside the door, Batman discovers she has been gone close to a month now. He returns to the living room, walking across to a bookshelf. Scanning the rows of innocuous titles, he finds the one he is looking for. A slim, easy to miss, softcover titled “The Cat’s Meow.” He places a finger on the spine of the book and pushes it. It sinks into the bookshelf wall. A near-inaudible click and then the entire bookshelf slides aside. Behind is the Catwoman’s Lair. A large gymnasium, glittering showcases full of feline-themed jewelry and other valuables. Weapons of all kinds as well as rows upon rows of costumes. In the far corner is a large desk, covered with papers. He walks over to it, noting the dust that lays thick on every surface in here as well. The desk is covered with news clippings and blueprints. Clearly Selina was planning some new heist. As he starts to read, he hears a light knock on the door outside. He reaches under the desk and depresses a button there, causing the bookshelf to slide shut again. Cameras hidden in the apartment beam surveillance footage into the Lair. Batman watches. 

The front door to the apartment opens and a woman walks in. Not Selina, her height and posture is different. A bulky leather trenchcoat and wide-brimmed fedora hide her identity. She walks into the apartment, seemingly unbothered by the darkness. Walks through the lounge into the bedroom, opens the cupboard and starts searching through it. Not finding whatever she seeks there, she starts to search more aggressively. Drawers are pulled out, cabinets ripped open. The bed is rudely shoved aside with a strength that is more than human. The search unsatisfied she starts growling audibly as she starts to tear the apartment apart. Batman waits until she moves into the kitchen, away from the lounge and then exits the hidden room. He moves invisibly through the apartment, coming up behind her in the kitchen. Waits until she has moved away from the cabinets that could contain knives and then steps closer. 

The woman swings around with a feline hiss, her identity revealed as green cat-eyes shine in the dark. 

“Cheetah, what are you doing here?”

The villainess growls, low and menacing, then removes the trench coat and hat with a smooth movement. 

“Bats, I can ask the same of you,” she hisses. Her stance is aggressive, Batman can tell she is preparing to pounce. 

He doesn’t give her a chance. The immense cloak suddenly swirls up between them, blocking him from her view. She leaps forward, claws outstretched, and finds nothing behind it. As she lands on her feet, starting to turn, he is already behind her. 

Cheetah spins on her heel, her leg swooping upwards in a precise arc. Her foot smacks uselessly against Batman’s forearm, and in one clean motion he grabs her ankle in an unbreakable grip. Before she can adjust her balance he kicks her remaining leg out from under her. She crashes down hard. 

“Again,” says Batman, standing over her, “what are you doing here…where is Selina Kyle?”

Cheetah considers fighting, her body even tenses with the anticipation of action, but she is defeated. She knows it from the confidence of his stance. Rolling over onto her back she breathes deeply, recovering the wind that had been knocked out of her by the fall. 

Batman stands silently over her. In his hands is a strong black wire. She knows it’s magnetized and once he wraps it around her wrists she can’t break it no matter hw hard she tries. 

Slowly, carefully, she sits up, kneeling in front of him. 

“One last time, before I hand you over to Arkham Asylum, where. Is. Selina...”

“I’ll tell you Bats…just give me a second here. You knock a girl off her feet you know,” smiles Cheetah.” 

Maybe it’s the helplessness of her situation. Maybe it’s the sheer exhaustion from the abuse she has suffered for so so long now. Or maybe it is out of bitterness at having lost favor with the Panther. Regardless, Cheetah decides to tell the Dark Knight what he wants to know. She tells him about Catwoman and the Panther. 

 

CHAPTER 9

 

The Panther’s lair is an empty apartment building, easy to miss in the crowded heart of Gotham. For appearances sake residents live on some of the lower floors, paying rent and decorating rooms, all living their lives oblivious to the buildings true purpose. The top ten floors are all empty. They comprise the Panther’s Lair. Security cameras are hidden in the bare white walls, mechanized defenses protect every inch of the long corridors. Room after room has been fashioned for specific purposes. Two floors combine to make a gigantic gymnasium. One floor is just a wall of computer screens, flickering eyes watching the entire building. Above that is a floor dedicated to research. Walls covered with articles and pictures of Catwoman. The top three floors are where the Panther rests. Here he sleeps. He eats. And he fucks. Black rooms with no windows and doors that only open when he wants them to. From such a room now, sounds can be heard. Muffled by the insulation, but loud enough to travel through the tiny gaps between door and floor. Two distinct voices. One his, growling and gasping. The other voice is Selina’s, tired but obedient, mewls of pain tinged with pleasure. 

The Catwoman has been broken in. 

The Panther is standing naked, except for the leather mask that never comes off. Selina is crouched in front of him, one hand pressed between her legs while the other pumps his shaft furiously. Both his hands rest on the sides of her head, fingers gripping hair. Selina swallows him whole, her nose pressed against his navel, jaw stretched. He presses down with his hands, holding her in place. Her cheeks start to swell. 

“keep it going yeah keep it going keep it going yeah”

Her face starts to turn red, her stomach flexes and her lungs burn. 

“yeah stay stay stay yeah stay keep it going keep it yeah stay stay”

Her hands grip his thighs, palms slapping lightly against his muscles. She retches, throat closing tighter around his cock. He holds her there for a second more then slowly lets her up. Thick wires of drool and cum stretch from his cock to her mouth as she draws in deep desperate breaths. A moment for her to recover and then he starts fucking her mouth, slow at first then faster with each beat. 

“more more more yeah thass it yeah more more”

His balls slap against her chin and she steals a breath whenever she can. Gagging and choking as he pumps his hips against her face. He pulls out of her, masturbating his gigantic cock with one hand as he leads her face towards his balls with the other. Selina is still gasping and coughing as she starts licking first one ball then the other. Slides her face down and buries her tongue in his anus. Kissing and licking his insides as he rubs his shaft against her head. The Panther moans loudly and then he is lifting her up and positioning her in front of him. Bent over with her ankles grasped, legs pressed together. Two fingers slide inside her and start fucking her hard. Selina gasps and whimpers, then feels the fingers move to her asshole, first one enters, then the second, then the third. He is pulling her head back and fucking her ass, hands controlling her completely. Then the cock slides in. Legs held together to keep her tight. Both hands pull her mouth apart as she starts to hiccup screams. 

Just as he is about to come though, he stops. Pulls out of her slowly, one finger tracing her pussy. Selina, doesn’t move. She barely breathes. Nothing without instruction.

The Panther sits down on a chair, slumped over relaxed, his huge cock gleaming with sweat and bile. 

“Finish yourself off.”

Selina turns around and sits on the ground in front of him. She puts on a show. For the next ten minutes she sweats and sighs. Her back archs and her toes flex. Fingers slide in and out. She pulls her nipples and bites her lip. She spreads her legs and she licks her fingers. And at the end of it, when he tells her to, she allows herself to come. She mewls contently and feels herself drip. At the same time, her Master tightens the grip on his own shaft and grunts, a thick spurt spraying across his belly. 

Without being told to do so, Selina crawls over to him and licks his muscular abdomen clean. She carefully laps up every drop of semen and then sits at his feet, waiting for further instruction. 

The Panther laughs a little, pleased with his pet. He reaches down and squeezes a breast gently. She did well. Tonight she can wash herself, eat well and sleep on a comfortable bed. She has earned it for now. 

That is where they are, master and servant, in a room in the labyrinthine interior of the building that is built to be impenetrable. 

The building that the Batman has just entered, although none of its incredible technology has detected his presence. He moves through the ventilation shafts and glides across rooms, nothing but a shadow in motion.


End file.
